


cuddling with a stranger

by ochamoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Gay, I suck at tagging, Lesbian, Roommates, Sapphic, Watching Movies, Yuri, cana is throwing a party, fairy tail - Freeform, lucy is a raging lesbian, lucy is procrastinating, luvia, more luvia love on this app pls, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochamoon/pseuds/ochamoon
Summary: In which, Juvia seeks peace at a party and it turns out the host’s roommate’s bed is the perfect place to hang out with the aforementioned roommate.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	cuddling with a stranger

Lucy sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers in irritation. 

Why, oh why, did her roommate have to be such a crazy party girl?

Lucy had been procrastinating writing this essay for the entire week, and now she had left it too late as it was due tomorrow. Of course, the night she had to get it done was the night that Cana decided to have a party.

Just her luck.

The blonde stared down at her laptop and groaned, she still had at least an hour of writing until this was finished. Her professor would literally ruin her life if she didn’t hand it in on time, there was no getting out of this.

So, with determination, she continued to type and tried her hardest to ignore the extremely loud music and laughter coming from outside her door.

With each minute, Lucy’s annoyance increased and her focus decreased. Until finally, she spoke to herself, “Who am I kidding? There’s no way I’m going to get this finished,” she whined lightly.

As she saved her work and pulled up Netflix on her browser, she made a mental note to make sure Cana doesn’t hear the end of this. 

She scrolled through the endless lists of series and films, until she decided to settle with one of her favourite animated films: Kung Fu Panda. 

Five minutes in, the door to her room opened lightly and Lucy whipped her head towards it.

A beautiful woman with long blue hair entered and shut the door behind her. Her eyes closed in what Lucy assumed was relief.

”Hello?” Lucy spoke and the other woman jumped with her eyes now wide open.

”Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realise this was your room, this is so embarrassing...” the nervous girl trailed off and sheepishly averted her eyes to Lucy’s amusement.

”You one of Cana’s friends?” The girl looked up at her once again and Lucy couldn’t help but feel her breath be taken away by her porcelain face.

”More of an acquaintance, actually. I was dragged to this party by one of my friends,”

Lucy laughed thinking of all the times that Cana had done the same thing to her, “I know the feeling all too well,” The bluenette laughed a little too, her smile was incredible.

Lucy could feel her interest in the girl growing by the second, “Hey, what’s your name?”

”Juvia, yours?”

”I’m Lucy. Jeez, my name sounds so mediocre compared to yours,” joked the blonde.

”No, I think Lucy is a mesmerising name to go with a mesmerising woman,” Lucy took a sharp intake of breath. Juvia then proceeded to blush, “I’m sorry if that was a bit-“ 

Lucy cut her off with a laugh, “Not at all, now, Kung Fu Panda is just starting, wanna watch with me?” Juvia smiled brightly back at her.

”I’d be honoured too! I love those movies,”

”Doesn’t everyone?” Lucy giggled, “Let’s have a marathon!”

”I don’t know, it’s already quite late and I still have to get back home...” Lucy frowned.

”Nonsense. Borrow some of my pyjamas and sleep over,”

Juvia blushed, “Are you sure? You do realise I’m a total stranger,”

Lucy laughed, “And I’m a lesbian. Now put this on,” she threw a blue cotton t-shirt at her along with a pair of white pyjama shorts, “I’m sure you’re not very comfortable in that, no matter how sexy it is.” Lucy winked and gestured to the tight dress that Juvia had on.

A few minutes later, the two were cuddled up on Lucy’s bed watching Kung Fu Panda, the room dimly lit up by the laptop screen and music still echoing into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> i can totally imagine lucy inviting a stranger to sleepover just because they’re cute.   
> let me know what you thought. <3


End file.
